


Settle Down With Me

by erinn_bedford



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Accidental Proposals, F/M, Fluff, Spring Break, Tumblr Prompts, sort of future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: “Yeah, but I think I’d like it more on this hand.” He slips it over the ring finger on her left hand, and Lara Jean almost forgets how to breath.“You are not proposing marriage before we even graduate college.”Or Lara Jean finds a ring at an estate sale, and Peter Kavinsky may or may not ask her to marry him.





	Settle Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have not read the books, Peter's mom owns and antique store and in the first book Lara Jean and Peter go to an estate sale together. That's like the smallest bit of background needed for this fic.

Technically, they are supposed to be getting food.

No one else wanted to get up at Lara Jean’s designated ‘fit as much into the day as possible’ time, so Peter decides that if they don’t want to get up, then they don’t get what they want from the super market.

So, technically, they are supposed to be going to the grocery store, and then making breakfast, and then hoping everyone is awake and ready to go hiking. It’s their last spring break of college, everyone who had off the same week stuffed into one of Greg’s parent’s time shares in the mountains, and Lara Jean can almost taste summer break.

But, they still haven’t made it the grocery store. Peter accidentally took a wrong turn, and then the GPS refused to re-calibrate, and then somehow, they ended up at an estate sale, quite literally stumbling upon it as they circled around looking for someone to give them directions this early in the morning.

She jumps out of the car and Peter tosses his arm around her shoulder, and they aren’t at the grocery store, but she feels like this is where they are supposed to be. It reminds her of the before, when they were still pretending, and Lara Jean was still very much confused, and Peter was slowly falling in love with her, and both of them were a little too dense to something like talk to each other about their feelings.

But they are very much in the after now, going on 5 years and knowing how to do things like communicate and love each other long distance and apply to jobs.

“We just need directions, and then we can get back on schedule,” Peter says, but Lara Jean can see his eyes rolling over everything, and he’s his mother’s son, so he’s calculating how much he can get and what would look best in the store, and Lara Jean loves him so much it almost hurts.

“What if we looked around for a bit. The others will probably be sleeping all morning anyway.”

“You sure?”

Lara Jean nods, and his face just completely lights up and he has his phone out to text his mom in the next instant.

Lara Jean let’s herself wander away from him as he snaps pictures for his mom, stopping to admire the old silverware and baking pans that she finds hidden in the corner. She can hear Peter chatting with the owner, and he sounds like such an adult. They are graduating soon, and being thrust into the real world. She’s not worried about Peter. He’s the type of person who can make friends with anyone instantly, like he is with the owner right now. She’s less adapt at fitting into places like he is, but according the Chris, she’s come out of her shell and if anyone could make it in the real world, it’s her. Lara Jean wanders along, listening to Peter’s voice fade as she’s is swept into the next section, not paying much mind to where she’s going until her eyes fall on a jewelry box.

She stops, drawn to the box, the delicate antique pieces glittering in the early morning light. She can still hear Peter, talking about his mother’s store and how he would love to learn more about the silver tea set, and she reaches out to the box without knowing what she’s reaching for.

Some one loved this box. Each piece is situated in it’s own section, all polished and glimmering, each holding a lifetime of stories.

Her hand skates over a silver bracelet, and a gold hooped necklace, and then she falters, stopping at small pearl inlaid in a gold ring.

It reminds her of a ring her mother had, one that Lara Jean would sneak into her parents room to admire when she was little, one that had somehow been lost in the resulting time. Lara Jean gently removes it from it’s spot in the box and slips it onto her right ring finger.

“Perfect fit.”

She didn’t realize that Peter had gone quiet, and snuck up behind her, hooking his chin over her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful.” She tilts it in the sunlight, and Peter’s arm snakes out so he can take her hand and slide the ring off.

“Yeah, but I think I’d like it more on this hand.” He slips it over the ring finger on her left hand, and Lara Jean almost forgets how to breath.

“Peter.”

“Lara Jean.”

“You are not proposing marriage before we even graduate college.”

He laughs, warm breath falling over her shoulder and sending goosebumps down her arms. “No, god, my mother would kill me.” He presses a quick kiss to her cheek, his hand still cradling hers. “No, I’m just bringing up the topic. For the future. Like once we get our collective shit together and can live in the same state and have enough money to survive like adults.”

It’s the first time either of them had really brought up the idea of after. After college, and after they get jobs, and after they hopefully move in together, and after everything settles down. She’s always seen her future with Peter, but this is the first she’s ever really thought about it. About marrying him one day. About having him forever.

“I’d like that.” She twists her head until she can grab his face and pull his mouth onto hers. He’s smiling, and she can feel the warmth in his cheeks under her fingertips, and her heart is beating so fast she’s pretty sure he can hear it.

When she pulls back to breath he presses another kiss into her hair. She goes to slip off the ring, but Peter snaps his hands around hers.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Putting the ring back before we break it.”

He shakes his head. “No way. That’s yours. It’s ours. A promise.”

“Peter Kavinsky, I will not allow you to spend your money on this.”

“Too bad.” He pecks her lips, distracting her long enough to slip the ring off himself and the next moment he is marching off through the maze of things, leaving her in front of the jewelry box.

“Peter, wait!” she calls, but he’s already gone, and then next moment she can hear him talking to the owner again.

“I’m changing my bargain, ma’am.”

Her heart stutters to a more reasonable rhythm, and she stares at the place in the box where she found the ring.

It’s peculiar, because everything in the box was so lovingly placed, and everything had it’s own spot. But she can’t seem to find where the ring went. The box still looks completely full, like nothing was removed.

Lara Jean shakes her head and turns around, following Peter’s voice to find her way through all of the things. The instant he sees her, his face lights up, and the woman ringing him up smiles at them.

“So this is the lucky girl, huh?”

Peter shakes his head, and drops his around and her shoulders. “Nah. I’m the lucky one.”

The woman holds out the ring and sighs, a smile on her face. “That was my great aunt’s ring. She always told me it was meant for someone special, and that it would find the person it was supposed to be with.” She places it in Peter’s hand and pats his palm. “I’m glad it found the two of you.”

The woman instantly goes back to ringing them up and chatting about Peter’s mom’s store, and Lara Jean can’t seem to find the words she needs to say thank you.

Before she knows it, they’ve packed up the Jeep, and Peter is shutting the trunk, jogging over to her before she can open the door.

“Lara Jean Song Covey. With the ring,” he says, falling to one knee, and taking her hand in his. “I promise that once we graduate and start to figure life out, that I will propose to you for real, and if you so choose, you can become Lara Jean Song Covey-Kavinsky.”

“I’ll need like 3 lines to write my full name on my driver’s license.”

He bites his cheek trying to hide his smile, and she dramatically flicks out her hand. If he’s going to insist on doing this, she might as well play along.

“Engaged to be engaged?” she asks.

“Exactly.” He breaks into that 100 watt smile, and then she’s pulling him up until she can kiss him.

He slides the ring on her finger again and it instantly feels like it was always supposed to be there.

And maybe, that’s because it was.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I wrote this in like 1.5 hours so pls forgive if anything seems a little off. Title from kiss me by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
